Sakura Volturi
Basic Information: *Name: Sakura Volturi *Species: Vampire-Fairy Hybrid *Birthday: March 21, 1992 *Title: High Priestess *Husband: (Werewolf) Luke Graydell *Children: None *Mother: (Fairy) Ai Laven *Father: (Vampire) Lee Laven *Adopted Father: (Vampire) Aro *Loyalty: Volturi and Holy Volturi *Job: High Priestess and Leader of Holy Volturi 'History of Sakura' Sakura was born in the Forest somewhere in Japan. She was born with both her mother and father persent. When her first saw her she thought she was the most beautiful baby in the world. Sakura lived with her mother when her father, Lee Laven had to run vampire hunters. He ran to protect the exstance of the Vampire Socity and his lovely daughter. Sakura never knew her father till later in her life. 'Traveling' Sakura lived in many place including Japan, China, New York, New Orleans, France, Florda, and other places. She would stay with her mother who would hide out looking human by the use of Magic. 'Love at first Sight' Sakura was sold to a Oiran House when she was 13 years old. She became a Oiran at the age of 17 and was seen as the most beautiful women in Japan. She became the most famous. She entertained many rich Vampires and Werewolfs. On her 18th Birthday she meet Luke, a famous Werewolf from the Volturi. He inprinted her and they fell in love. Sakura was bought out of bondage by Luke and then they traveled to the Volturi. 'The Volturi' Sakura and Luke moved in to the Volturi Tower a few months later. Sakura was given a wonderous room by Aro who Adopted her as his daughter. She was given the most beautiful things in the world and all the food she could eat. She stayed in a room with Luke who proposed to her in the Volturi Chamber. After a while Aro requested that seening he adopted Sakura as his own that she start a Volturi Coven in america. 'The New Coven' Sakura and Luke became the leaders of the "Holy Volturi Coven" based in America. When they started they brought 5 Guards from the Volturi Coven. The 5 Guard member were May, Mark, Lee, Paul, and Carrie. The new clan made base in a Farm house. 'Appearince ' Sakura is said to be the most beautiful woman in Japan. She is mostly seen in a Cherry Blossom kimono with her Red Obi tied in he front with a bow. Her eye color is Hazel, Her hair color is Dirty Blond, and Her Skin Tone is Pale and nearly White. She is described as a Angel but she is more like a Fairy. 'Special Abilites' Sakura has many special Abilites and here is were they will be discribed 'Psi-Feeding:' Sakura is a Psi-Feeder meaning she feeds directly on Life Energy. She does her feed by touching her teeth to her lovely victums Necks. This process normal does not kill her victums but they may have no memory. 'Earth Manulation:' This is a skill she gets from her haritage as a fairy, She can use the Earth as protection, as well as for fighting. 'Magical Spells and Potions:' She has the skills of a witch, wizard, warlock, or a fairy in her use of magic, Rituals, and Potions. Category:CharactersCategory:New characters